


The Babysitters (Halfdan)

by Lupy180



Series: The Babysitters [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Summary: Halfdan hires reader as a babysitter. While driving you home things get a little dirty and twisted.





	The Babysitters (Halfdan)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, fingering, truck!sex 
> 
> A/N: as always reader is of age in this!

Babysitting wasn’t something you did often but your father had asked you as a favor to do it. You agreed because he apparently was a new friend of your father’s and you figured you wouldn’t mind the extra cash. 

When you met Halfdan you couldn’t believe it. He was a good looking man who also happened to be a father. And for some reason that made you more attracted to him. And not to forget the fact that he had tattoos. 

You nearly whimpered when he looked you in the eye. And during the whole night while you played with his daughter you wondered what the Hell was wrong with his ex-wife? He had a job, he loved his daughter, and he was a DILF. 

But that couldn’t be your place to say anything. All you could so was put his daughter to bed and wait on the couch for him to return. 

The door opened and you quickly stood up to see Halfdan walk in with his ex wife who was quick to glare daggers at you. 

“Im going to take Y/N home.” Halfdan turned to his ex. 

“I suppose I can stay.” His ex reached up and began fiddling with her hair. 

You walked out with Halfdan and pulled your summer dress down further. For some reason he made you nervous. Not in a bad way. More like in a hope-I-don’t-do-anything-stupid kind of way. 

Your eyes came to his old truck and you smiled. You liked old fashioned cars. They were rare and hard to come by. Old antiques interested you, among other things. 

“Wow! Nice truck!” You commented. 

Halfdan smiled and opened the truck for you. “Yeah she rides real smooth too.” 

He began driving down the road. It was a quiet night like usual. There wasn’t another car in sight. You glanced at him and memorized his perfect face. And those eyes… Every time you saw them your entire body flooded with heat. 

“So how did things go with… ” You began to ask. 

Halfdan chuckled and shook his head. “She wants to come back. But I don’t like that idea. She still got a stick up her ass. She doesn’t want to live life like me.” 

You giggled. “Why not. Life is all about having fun and pushing through hard times. There’s a difference between surviving and living.” 

Halfdan looked at you and nodded his head. “You know, I used to try to make her laugh and smile but every time it only ended in a big argument.” 

“How?” You asked. 

Halfdan looked at you then back at the road again. “Well one time I tied a rubber band around the hose at the sink and she turned the water on and got sprayed.” 

You threw your head back and howled in laughter. “Oh that sounds hilarious.” 

Halfdan laughed with you. “Yeah. Well I thought she would have sprayed me back or something but instead she just screamed at me and made me feel about this big.” He moved his hand off the shifter and pinched his thumb and pointer finger together. 

You slowly felt your laughter die. Halfdan had a positive and bright energy about him. His wife should have just loved him for who he is, not cast judgement on him and belittle him. 

You turned to look at Halfdan and nearly melted. He was looking at you a certain way. The air was growing thick and you were finding it hard to breathe as your heart pounded against your ribs. A warming glow flowed between your thighs and you felt all the blood rush right to your clit. 

“So, why do you prefer standard over automatic?” You asked. 

Halfdan shrugged his shoulders. “Guess I just like … ” he quickly looked at you and then shook his head. 

You moved closer towards him and strung your leg over his. The shifter was right between your legs. Halfdan’s jaw clenched and you leaned towards him. 

“Perhaps you would rather touch something other than the shifter.” You offered. 

He moved his hand off the shifter and went right between your thighs. You released a heavy breath as he rubbed your throbbing clit right through your drenched panties. 

“If I pull this truck over, there will be a lot more than touching.” He warned. 

You bucked your hips into his hand. “Then do it.” 

He glanced at you with lust in his eyes, pulled his hand away from your thighs and shifted the car. He pulled over right onto the side of the road and shut the vehicle off. 

You jumped out of his truck and he pulled the tailgate down before lifting you up by your hips. You opened your legs and reeled him into you by grabbing his shirt and yanking him forward. His lips crashed right into yours and you parted your lips to get a taste of him. He hiked your dress up and pushed you further into the back. 

You crawled backwards as he climbed into the bed of the truck and began sipping off his clothes. He reached up your dress and pulled your panties down. You allowed him to climb on top of you only to roll the two of you over. Now you were on top and eager to feel him inside you. You reached down and positioned the head of his cock at your entrance before you slowly sunk down and let out a gratified cry. 

Halfdan reached a hand up to unclasp your dress and pull it down so your breasts were exposed. He thrusted his hips up as you rolled your hips and groaned. You arched your back as he slowly ran his hand down your chest to cup your breast. 

“Fuck, Y/N.” He moaned as he you clenched around his erection. 

He sat up so you were chest to chest with him and threaded a hand through your hair. You felt him brush against your g-spot and whimpered as he gripped your hips and pounded into you. He pulled you into another kiss and your moans became muffled. 

You felt warm tingles build up and your stomach clenched as you felt your legs tremble. Halfdan pulled you into a tight hug as your body jerked and and your inner walls clenched even tighter around him. 

“Shit.” Halfdan cursed as he thrusted into you deeper and deeper. 

He let out a quiet sigh as his warm seed spilled inside you. 

*** 

The rest of the car ride was much more relaxing. The two of you kept shooting each other looks and smiles. You had to admit, you liked this babysitting job and would be more than happy to do it again. 

He pulled the truck up to your driveway and you turned to him. 

“Oh, I…here. Thank you for babysitting for me again. It was really helpful.” 

“If you need me to babysit again don’t be afraid to call.” You replied. 

Halfdan pulled a big stack of 20’s and handed it to you. “I would appreciate it if…You know anyone else who isn’t afraid to offer extra services like you because I have alot of friends who are looking for babysitters like you.” 

You opened your mouth to speak. 

“I’ m just not really the sharing the type. And the extra cash isn’t for what happened back there. It’s for you to maybe start your own business. I know plenty of people who need babysitters like you.” 

You laughed and finally understood what Halfdan was saying. “I think I know a few others. Call me in a couple days and I’ll tell you what I come up with.” 

You jumped out of his truck and shut the door. As you began heading for the door you felt the pile of money in your hands. You never had seen so much money in one bundle. It actually made a smile creep upon your face. 

The Babysitters. 

That is what you would call your newest business.


End file.
